familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Washington County, Florida
Washington County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 20,973. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 22,299.Table 1: Annual Estimates of the Population for Counties of Florida: April 1, 2000 to July 1, 2005 Population Division, U.S. Census Bureau. Release Date: March 16, 2006. Its county seat is Chipley. Washington County is a prohibition or entirely dry county.6 History Washington County, Florida was created in 1825, and was nearly twice the size of the State of Delaware, stretching all the way to the Gulf of Mexico. After a century of boundary shifts, the county, with over of rolling hills covered in thick, stately pines and mixed hardwood forests, now covers a vast portion of the central Florida Panhandle. Over a span of more than 150 years, Washington County has seen Native American, Spanish and English cultural influences. The County's historical lore is rich with stories of the exploits of Andrew Jackson. There are numerous Native American Mounds and evidence of strong settlements still being discovered. Named after George Washington, first President of the United States of America, the area was first settled by those seeking both economic and political freedoms in this frontier land of vast timber and mineral resources. Inland waterway transportation brought about heavy river settlements. The arrival of railroads in the late 1800s boosted economic, social and political developments. Vernon, the geographical center of the county derives is named for George Washington's Virginia home, Mt. Vernon. The pioneer town was also the site of a major Indian settlement. The county courthouse was located in Vernon during the early part of this century until a railroad town in northeastern Washington County, Chipley, became the new and present county seat in 1927. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,595 km² (616 sq mi). 1,502 km² (580 sq mi) of it is land and 93 km² (36 sq mi) of it (5.82%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Holmes County - north *Jackson County - northeast *Bay County - south *Walton County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 20,973 people, 7,931 households, and 5,646 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (36/sq mi). There were 9,503 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 81.72% White, 13.69% Black or African American, 1.54% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.58% from other races, and 2.05% from two or more races. 2.30% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,931 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.20% were married couples living together, 11.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 23.40% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 24.70% from 45 to 64, and 15.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 105.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,922, and the median income for a family was $33,057. Males had a median income of $26,597 versus $20,198 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,980. About 15.40% of families and 19.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.90% of those under age 18 and 19.40% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # Town of Caryville # City of Chipley # Town of Ebro # City of Vernon # Town of Wausau Newspapers * The Investigator OnLine Newspaper * Foster Folly News * The Chipley Bugle See also *Dry counties Partially dry county. You cannot buy alcohol on Sunday within the city limits of Chipley. Vernon, Ebro and Wausau are excluded from this ordinance. References External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Washington County Board of County Commissioners * Washington County Supervisor of Elections * Washington County Property Appraiser * Washington County Sheriff's Office * Washington County Tax Collector Special districts * Washington District School Board * Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Washington County Clerk of Courts * Circuit and County Court for the 14th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Bay, Calhoun, Gulf, Holmes, Jackson and Washington counties Community services * Washington County Council on AgingProvides senior and elderly services including meals on wheels, case management, respite, workshops and more to residents throughout Washington County, Florida. Tourism links * Washington County Chamber of Commerce Category:Counties of Florida Category:Washington County, Florida